Peace Inside
by Elijah Blackwood
Summary: Danny Rand X Dawn
1. New Girl

Dawn from TDROTI and Iron Fist from Ultimate Spiderman

(Bear in mind the TDI thing didn't happen and she's younger? Idk how old they are so yeah and everyone from TDI were her old classmates and Iron Fist isn't a super hero. Just a normal guy. You know, besides his awesome personality and his zen-ness and knowledge of kung fu and tai chi and such lol And Parker and them are his friends too :3 Oh, and WARNING I do NOT watch TDI series anymore. Hence, I'm winging her personality. But I DO watch Ulti Spidey :3 So Danny will have more of an in-character personality)

* * *

Dawn walked calmly into the new school.

This had to be better than her old school, everyone there was so... weird.*

She adjusted her green messenger bag on her shoulder, it was already starting to dig into her shoulder.

And she only had the essential 'first day' crap.

Sighing, she remembered the morning before, her dad got relocated again.

Sucks being an army brat, but she was getting over it.**

She lived alone at the moment, her dad was away, and would be for the next month.

Opening her eyes, she walked into the front office, greeted by a short woman with one-too-many lipo treatments.

She smiled with her leathery skin stretched to the point that poor Dawn thought it'd tear, "What do you need, Dear?" she asked, her eyes closed as she smiled.

"I need my schedule?" the teen said uncertainly.

_Did she even know I was going to start school here today?_, the girl thought.

"Oh, right. Dawn, right?" she leafed through a bunch of files until she made an 'aha' noise and handed the blonde teen a sheet of white paper.

Dawn thanked her softly and went into her first class, it hadn't started yet and people were standing, making conversation.

The male teacher smiled, pulling her aside, "Welcome, Dawn. Glad to see a new student taking punctuality seriously."

The blonde shrugged, she only went to class because she wanted to find out where her new seat was.

The bell rang and she was about to walk back when the teacher clamped a hand on her shoulder, holding Dawn in place next to him at the front of the class.

Everyone adjusted in their seats and looked up as he cleared his throat.

"Well, class, this is Dawn. She is new, so please treat her warmly and help her get situated."

Dawn stuck her hands in her pockets, resisting brushing a clump of hair behind her ear and out of her eyes but her question of if teachers introduced students anymore was answered.

So much for blending in, she thought absent-mindedly.

He pointed to a empty seat in the back, next to a blonde haired boy with wise, seeking eyes.

She thanked her teacher with a nod and sat next to him.

The nameless boy smiled at her, whispering as class started, "Nice to meet you Dawn, I'm Danny. Danny Rand."

* * *

**_*Yes, I am aware of the irony_**

**_**Again, winging it_**


	2. Orchestrated Chaos

She smiled a bit, putting a clump of hair behind her ear.

"I'm Dawn." she said in a light voice.

"So I've heard." He laughed a bit.

Dawn internally face palmed.

_Duh._

_The teacher just announced it._

They turned their attention to the front of the class and listened.

But, for Dawn, it didn't last long.

She started writing a letter.

She always did that in class.

Wrote letters to her dad, since he was barely around.

_Couldn't call._

_Couldn't text._

_Couldn't use email._

_Couldn't even use a pager._

_Could only send letters._

_Written by hand._

_Every day._

So, she wrote:

Dad,

I'm having a pretty good first day.

I wish you were here.

I hope work is not too stressful.

So far, I haven't made any friends.

But I know I'll make at least one.

I just have to stop acting "like a freak".

Remember her?

Miss Queen Bee?

Yeah, I may be at the bottom of the food chain.

But I'll be an Untouchable, Daddy.

You'll see.

Love,

Dawnie Bear

She smiled, folding the notebook page and putting it in her pocket.

"Who's that for?" Young Danny whispered.

"Uh, to my dad, he's away on business." she felt herself shrivel in her seat.

"Really? Mine too. My dad's a businessman. I used to travel around the world with him."

Dawn's eyes lit up.

"My dad is in the army, so I can't go with him. I write him every day, though."

He seemed to soften, "That's really sweet of you. Me and my dad are kinda close, but not that much."

"Well, we weren't either, until my mom died." Dawn's eyes traced the lines on her desk.

She didn't want to risk him seeing her cry.

"My mom passed too, but I never knew her. She died giving birth to me." He still smiled, but it looked forced.

"My mom, Christine, died of heart cancer. She died slowly but, relative to most cases, painlessly." She paused, noticing the sympathy on his face.

"Sorry, here we are, talking about our personal lives in the back of a classroom." Her eyes darted from his sorrowful eyes to the floor.

"It's fine. I just feel I can talk to you without requiring restrictions." He smiled a bit as the bell rang.

"Where do you go next?" Dawn asked, picking up her bag along with everyone else.

"Ms. Lydia's_ 'Free P.E.'_ class."

Dawn's eyes widened as she looked at the paper.

"Really? Me too."

"Then I'll show you the way." He smiled, walking silently beside her.

The halls were crowded, but she managed to not bump into anyone.

When they got there, 6 people waited by the door.

"Danny! Where have you been! Parker has been calling 'Mr. Hothead' The Human Bucket again!"

The girl who had spoken had smooth, caramel-shaded skin and soft, flowing, brown hair.

"These are my friends." He sighed a bit, pointing as he introduced.

"Sam, Luke, Ava, Peter. And Peter's friends, Harry and Mary Jane."

"M.J.!" The red-head corrected.

Dawn laughed a bit, "I'm Dawn."

There was an assortment of greetings,_ Just like kindergarten_, Dawn thought inwardly with a laugh.

The warning bell rang and they all cluttered to get inside on time, making it, Dawn looked around.

_Orchestrated chaos, just like her life._

She smiled, thinking, _I can get used to this._


	3. Desk Neighbor

So we went into our consecutive locker rooms and I went over to the lockers beside M.J. and Ava's.

I change into my gym clothes and meet the group in the gym.

After a brief conversation, everyone silently splits off into groups.

It's done so smoothly I suspect this is a regular thing, everyone splitting up, leaving Danny alone with me.

Ava and M.J. go over to sit on the bleachers and talk (by that I mean gossip), and the guys go over to play basketball (Luke and Sam versus Peter and Harry).

Danny smiles at me warmly, "I'm going to do some Tai-Chi, would you like to join me?"

I nod, "You'll have to teach me how, though."

He stifles a laugh, his cheeks reddening slightly, "It's not too difficult, it's really fun too."

_Our ideas of "fun" may differ_, yes, this thought occurred to me_ after_ nodding with a smile and following him to the supply closet.

He grabs two gymnastics mats and holds them evenly on his shoulder, carrying them across the gym to an empty corner.

_Wow, strong much?_

I find myself glancing him over.

He's wearing basketball shorts and a black, fitted tee.

The back of his legs are toned, and by toned I mean the back of his legs looked like they had bricks in them, pure muscle.

His arms were just as toned.

I don't usually think buff guys are cute, but this one had a heart.

That, and I could drown in his eyes.

He teaches me some basics and we move together fluidly.

The world folds away as we face each other, smiling slightly as we practice the movements.

Before I know it, I hear the warning bell.

He and I rush to put the mats up and go back in the locker rooms.

By the class change bell everyone has left except Danny and I.

He waits outside the door for me and I blush slightly upon seeing him.

I grab my backpack and we both run to our next class together.

Apparently, we share every class together.

Don't ask me how, our class arrangements are weird.

Then again, this school isn't exactly normal, per say.

Well, what do I know?

The last school I went to was a Catholic boarding school, and I'm not even Catholic!

We get to class and I sit next to him, I hear thundering footsteps approach.

"What are you doing in my-!"

I turn and see a buff jock with lightning bolts shaved into his nonexistent hair.

Immediately, he stops talking.

"Oh, sorry, you can have that seat."

I give him a wry smile and he takes the desk beside me.

"So, I'm Flash... what's your name?"

I roll my eyes, "Uninterested."

His eyebrows knit together, "Never heard that name before."

I look over at Danny and I know we both share the same look.

Disappointment in the future of the human race.

I look back over at him, "It's Dawn. Now, look at the teacher, they're about to start."

Not ten minutes later he's asleep, and drooling a puddle on the desk.

I look over at Danny, "Is he always like that?"

He shrugs, "I don't know him enough to say."

He snores loudly, "I think it's safe to assume it's a yes."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_**This fic will be completed but it's not my top priority so I'll upload whenever.**_


	4. Hanging Out

We work on projects, which I get paired with Danny on.

It's like the world forces refuse to separate us, it's kinda creepy.

It's a project on the history of a given culture, I let Danny decide.

He picked a place I'd never heard of but he assured me he could write about the place blindfolded.

K'un L'un, I believe he called it.

He said it's where his father used to take him all the time as a getaway.

He couldn't stop smiling as he spoke of it.

We ended up finishing the outline during class, just leaving a small bit to do at home.

"Want to come over to my house so we can finish the project early?"

I nod, I never liked projects so I finish them as soon as I can.

"Sure, you drive home or?"

He smiles, "I take the bus."

I take a pleasant surprise in that.

"I'll drive you home, then so I can tag along."

He smiles, nodding, "Okay."

* * *

By the end of the day we're both exhausted.

Adults think school is easy.

Yeah, right.

Times have changed since the Mesozoic era, when you went, thank you.

* * *

We get inside and he brings out two laptops.

"One's my backup." he explained.

"Why do you need a backup?"

"I drop things?" he says with a small laugh.

"Say no more, I do the same."

We finish all the typing in under an hour, a personal record for me.

Then again, I did have a lot of help.

* * *

We hang out every day for that month until we get a school break.

I called and asked him to hang out.

He declined, saying he had previous plans.

As any normal person would, I took this as a rejection.

_Oh well, _I told myself, _the inability to have a chance just provides less room for awkwardness._

This, my dear reader, is a lie I told myself.

I was really starting to like him.

Not obsessive or anything but I felt drawn to him.

Like everything was calm when he was around.

I felt at peace inside my mind and heart.

I felt at home and cared for when he paid attention to me.

I sound like a lonely child, deprived of any friends.

But what do I care?

I have Danny, and that's more than enough for me.

* * *

The following Saturday after that he asked to take up on my offer.

I agreed.

We went to this playing of Ninja Assassin, one of my more-liked movies.

We were quiet most of the time but he didn't move when my hand brushed against his on the armrest.

Maybe he was watching the movie.

Maybe he didn't care.

Either way, I took it as a speck of hope.

Hope that we could know each other better.


	5. Rom-Com Perfection

The next weekend I invited him over to the apartment.

I felt a little pathetic in comparison to his fancy house but he didn't seem to mind.

I got out a couple video games, turning on the TV and gaming system.

"Okay, hotshot, which would you rather play?"

I hold up one with a bunch of goblins and orcs on the cover, "Middle Earth Wars or"

I hold up the other one, littered with small mushrooms and weirdly dressed dudes, "Collateral"

He laughs, "No idea, I mostly only play handheld games."

I smirk, my inner nerd showing, "Well, the MEW has better graphics but Collateral is more fast-paced and more fun if you die, less to replay, ya know."

He smiles, "Collateral sounds good."

I pop it in the game system and plop beside him on the living room couch.

"I was hoping you'd say that." I say with a smug grin, handing him a controller.

"Why is that?" he asks amusedly, reading the instructions on the screen.

I lean back, looking at him with a sneaky expression, "I suck at FPS and RPG games, but this kind I kick ass at."

He grins, "I guess we'll have to see, then."

* * *

Okay, so now we're thirty rounds later.

We keep coming to a stalemate.

No joke.

I pause the game, "Drink?"

He nods, "Yeah, if you don't mind could you get me-"

"Water, in a glass, three ice cubes, not crushed, and a bendy straw. Right?"

He laughs, tossing a pillow at my back, "Yes, little miss smart ass."

I turn in mock surprise, "Daniel Rand! Such foul language!"

I snicker, "Didn't know ya had it in ya."

He rolls his eyes, trying not to laugh, "What happened to my water?"

I wave my hand in dismissal, going in the kitchen.

I pull a chair up to get the glass-

_Now_, before I continue, I must admit something.

I'm a klutz_ beyond_ all klutzicity, which is now a word, according to me (take that Webster!)

Anyway, I pulled up the chair and grabbed the glass and tried to step down.

I stepped on the rug and fell, _very hard,_ on my butt.

I dropped the glass during the fall, it ended up cutting my exposed feet.

Yup, I'm a klutz.

The sound was really loud.

Danny rushes in and starts panicking.

Something I've NEVER seen him do in the entire two months I've known the guy.

It's weird.

Frantic, he asks me where I keep bandages and such.

As most people, I answer, "Bathroom."

Now, children, this is the part where I flip my shit.

Why?

He _picks me up** bridal style**_ and _**carries** me_ to the bathroom.

He sets me on the toilet seat and gets gauze, bandages and such from the drawer.

I'm blushing like an imbecile, mind you, as he starts putting antibiotics on my foot.

He wraps it slowly, carefully, not even looking up at me.

It's at this moment I wonder if this guy has any real flaws.

Looks like a god, body of a model, heart of a hero; perfect for a cheap rom-com.

Then I hear a door shut.

A familiar "Dawny Bear I'm ho- oh, you have a friend over."

Worst. Moment. Of. My. Life.

God, if you exist, please kill me.

Danny smiles up at my dad, unmoving, "Hello, sir, hope you don't mind I used your medical supplies."

He laughs heartily but knowing my dad, it's actually a cautious one, "Klutzilla is at it again."

I try to stand and feel a jolt of pain, Danny pushes my shoulders down, putting me back on the seat.

"I'll carry you." he insists, picking me up as he walks me to my room (I direct him to it).

I look over his shoulder and I know my dad has one thought, _Dawny Bear better **not** be dating without my permission._

I want to facepalm.

Oh, the strength of this urge.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**You guys better love me for this extra long chapter, and another one coming within today.**_

_**YOUR WELCOME lol**_

_**Oh and obviously Middle Earth Wars is based off of Lord of the Rings (in celebration of the Hobbit, WHICH I HAVE MOFOS)**_

_**Collateral is a crappy, generic version of Super Mario, whoohoo!**_

_**~Elijah X. Blackwood **_


	6. The Kiss (THE END!)

He sets me on my bed and sits beside me, "Your dad hates me."

I decide not to lie about it, "Yup, more likely than not."

He smiles weakly at me, "You could've asked me to reach it."

I didn't think of that.

Wow, I'm stupid sometimes.

He laughs, "Didn't think of that, did you?"

"Didn't even cross my mind."

"What am I going to do with you?" he sighs jokingly.

"Good question, Rand Man."

He laughs, "No."

"Randy?"

"Uh, no."

"Just Danny?"

"Yup."

Cue awkward silence.

I look over at him and he stares thoughtfully at my carpet.

I scoot beside him, his leg touching mine.

"Danny?"

He looks down at me and I take the chance.

I kiss him.

My eyes are clenched shut, afraid to see his reaction.

I hear someone clear their throat.

Oh god, dad, forgot about him.

I open my eyes and move my face away from Danny's.

He's smiling like a dork, like a kid who knows where the birthday presents are hidden.

Damn, I wanna kiss him again.

My dad sighs, "At least introduce me first, Dawn."

"Danny, dad, dad Danny. We good?"

He sighs, "What a warm welcome. I'm getting us all, that includes your boyfriend, dinner. Be back in an hour."

He leaves and my face turns beet red "Sorry, Danny."

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

I look through the gap between my fingers as he hovers over me.

"You're acting weird."

"Sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"

I exhale, "No, but are we like.. dating now?"

"I've been wanting to but I'm not exactly smooth in that department, plus I had no idea how to bring it up."

I uncover my face and look up at him, "I'm glad I moved here."

He smiles, "I'm happier."

"Nu-uh!"

"Are we children now?"

"Yesh," I say holding up four fingers, "I'm five."

He giggles and lays next to me, pulling me against his chest, "Nerd."

"And proud of it too."

Needless to say, we made that hour last.

Ew, ya pervs!

We just cuddled.

Minds outta the gutter, please!

Anyway, I hope no one reads this.

M.J. will read it during the wedding, oh god.

Ava would make me stand at the altar, making me stare at Danny until the story finished.

Oh god, that would suck.

* * *

_M.J. laughed evilly as she found the story, hiding it in her bra as she ran off to Danny and Dawn's wedding service._

_Everyone will LOVE THIS!_

_Talk about a big scoop!_


End file.
